Return to the Labyrinth
by Kiera S M
Summary: Sarah and Jareth have to admit their love for each other, while also defending the underground from a terrible war lord.
1. Chapter 1

*****This is my first FanFiction story… Just saying…*****

_Sarah landed on the ground with a thump. She looked around, she was in a large space that seemed to have no end. There were stones, big and small, floating everywhere. She looked towards a doorway and he emerged from the shadows. Sarah was calm as she spoke._

"_Give me the child" she said. _

"_Sarah beware, I have been generous up, until now. But I can be cruel."_

"_Generous." She mused. "What have you done that's generous?"_

"_Everything!" Jareth bellowed. "Everything you have wanted, I have done. You asked that the child be taken, and I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have re-ordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you! And I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?"_

_Sarah thought about this for a moment, and then she started to recite the words that would defeat the Goblin King. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way to the caste beyond the goblin city." She paused, Jareth started to back away from Sarah. "And my will is as strong as yours and my ki-"_

"_Stop!" Jareth interrupted. He stopped backing away from the 16-year old "Wait. Look Sarah, look at what I'm offering you." He held up his hand, "your dreams." a crystal ball appeared in his finger tips._

_Sarah continued what she was saying before, "And my kingdom as great."_

"_I ask for so little, just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want." Jareth tried to compromise. _

_Sarah turned away, "my kingdom as great… damn! I can never remember that line."_

_Still holding the crystal ball, Jareth spoke, his tone sounding desperate. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."_

_Sarah turned away from Jareth. "My kingdom as great… my kingdom as great" She whispered to herself, trying to remember the last words that would defeat the goblin king, and get her baby brother back. Jareth was starting to become anxious. Sarah looked at the goblin king. She looked into his eyes, and spoke._

"_You have no power over me!" Sarah exclaimed. Jareth lost his breath. The crystal fell from his hand as he fell to the ground. The goblin king had been defeated. Everything went black. Sarah felt the sensation of falling through a hole. The words she spoke rang through the air. She kept seeing clocks with 13 numbers on it and seeing what seemed to be pictures of her friends, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. Sarah looked down and saw the ground she was about to hit, and she saw his face, Jareth's face._

Sarah awoke with a gasp. Her face was wet with sweat. She looked around, and realized she was in her room. It was only a dream. She laid back down onto her pillow and started thinking about Hoggle and her other friends she had met in the labyrinth. She wondered if they were ok, or if they were even alive. She knew that if the goblin king was still alive, he would not be happy with the creatures that helped her. She knew that they would probably end up head first in the Bog of Eternal Stench.

It had been 7 years since Sarah had defeated the goblin king. And every time she came home for the holidays she dreamt of the last her last encounter with Jareth. But lately, the dreams have become more frequent. They started to happen when she was back at school in New York but they only seemed like a faded memory. This particular dream seemed so real, Sarah felt as if she were reliving the whole experience. She didn't want to go back to sleep, afraid that she might have the dream all over again, so she decided to read a book.

She walked over to her bookcase, and looked. She found a book titled "The Wizard of Oz" by L. Frank Baum and pulled it off the shelf. As she did so, another book fell to the floor. She set the book she had in her hands on the side table next to her and bent down to pick up the book on the floor. Immediately, Sarah recognized the red leather cover and the gold lettering that spelt the title of the book. She gasped and threw it across the room. Sarah ran out of her room and went into the bathroom across the hall.

"This is crazy. No, I'm crazy!" she said to herself. "I shouldn't be running away from a book. It's a book for crying out loud. Ok Sarah. So you're a bit spooked by that dream but that's no reason to be throwing books around and then running away from them. You big baby. Gosh!" Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown eyes were looking at her appearance with disapproval. She took her comb and combed out her brown hair. She washed her face. Her purple pajama shirt had gotten wet from the water she splashed on her face, so she went to the laundry room and replaced her pajama shirt with a white tank top.

When Sarah had finally returned to her room, she went to the corner where she threw the book but when she went to pick it up, it wasn't there. Sarah became confused, she was positive that she threw the book at the corner. She decided that she'd look for the book in the morning and walked towards the side table where she set the "The Wizard of Oz" and turned towards her bed. She looked at the quilt on her bed as she was about to climb in and became shocked with both fear and curiosity. There was the book she threw into the corner, the book with the red leather cover and gold lettering. The book that caused all the trouble 7 years ago. The book titled "Labyrinth". And it was opened.

Sarah looked at the book. She was positive that she threw it at the corner by the window. How did it get to her bed? She examined the book closer. It was opened to a page she didn't recognize, which was almost impossible because Sarah knew that book cover to cover. She could recite it word for word. But she didn't remember reading this page. It was almost as though someone rewrote the book or added a page in. So Sarah read.

_After the princess returned to her home, she went on living her life as if the whole experience in the labyrinth never happened. She continued doing her duties as princess and playing with her friends and going to balls and galas with her family. And then the day came where she completely forgotten the labyrinth even existed. The princess, who was once a young girl, grew into a woman. Her father thought she was at the appropriate age to be married, and have children who would one day rule his kingdom as his daughter will do so soon. He ordered his daughter to go to the neonatal nursery and learn as much as she could about babies from the midwives. And so the next day the princess left for the nursery. But once she arrived, there were no midwives to be seen. _

"_Hello" the princess called. "Hello is anybody here". Nothing but silence. The princess grew annoyed and turned to leave but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a baby's laughter. The princess headed towards the laughter and poked her head into the room where it came from. She gasped and snapped her head out of the room. It was him. The man she defeated so many years ago. What was he doing here? She looked back at the man and saw he was slowly fading away. He didn't put the baby back. Then the princess realized someone must have wished the baby away. She couldn't let the goblin king take the baby! The princess ran from her hiding place and dived for the man's leg and held on with all her strength. She closed her eyes. She felt as if all the air was sucked out of her. She felt like she was whirling around and around until she felt queasy. Then she hit the ground with a hard smack. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was back in the labyrinth. Someone grunted above her. She looked up. He was looking down at her. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

Sarah slammed the book shut. She couldn't read anymore. She didn't want to. She knew that if she kept reading something terrible might happen. She looked at the clock beside her; it was 5:26 am. Her father will be up soon to get ready for work. Sarah decided to surprise her father with breakfast and coffee. She got out of bed, put on her robe and headed down to the kitchen.

**Scene Change**

"Ouch! Damn that hurt! Stupid bacon grease!"

"Did someone say bacon?" Sarah's father came around the corner. He was trying to tie his tie while holding his brief case.

"_Its 3 days before Christmas and the man is still working! Good lord!"_ Sarah thought to herself. "Ohh good morning dad. Surprise! I'm making you breakfast." Sarah smiled while holding up a pan on bacon and pointing towards a plate of eggs and hash-browns.

"Oh how wonderful! Thank you so much kiddo! Your mother rarely cooks breakfast around here."

"Dad, she's not my mom, and why am I not surprised." Sarah said coldly.

"Sarah, give her a chance. It's been over 10 years since I married her." her father reasoned.

"Which, by the way, I think was a mistake. And as soon as she quits treating me like garbage that came with the package, then ill give her a chance."

"Package? What package? There was a package for Darla?" Sarah's father joked.

"Dad, you're the package."

"Ohh honey I knew that. I was kidding around. What, did you forget your sense of humor back in New York, or did that expensive university your attending suck the funny-bone right out of you?"

"Neither, you're just not that funny." Sarah scolded.

"Ouch! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Did you not sleep well?" her father asked.

"Bad dream. Sorry dad." Sarah apologized.

"Its fine kiddo. Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course dad, anything"

"I need you to go over to the Benson's, Laurie recently had a baby and her sons don't think she's doing well. Will you go over there and see if she needs anything? I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"Sure thing dad I'll head over there around 11:30." Sarah put the bacon on the plate with the eggs and hash-browns and handed it to her father. Then headed upstairs to take a shower and get dressed.

Once Sarah had finished getting ready, she went down stairs. She could hear her little brother Toby and her step-mother Darla in the kitchen. Toby was slurping a bowl of cereal. Darla seemed to be trying to make breakfast, but by the sound of all her cursing and frustration, she wasn't getting anywhere. So Sarah headed toward to living room and turned on the TV. She switched it to the News channel so she could hear the weather for the day.

"_Good morning Lincoln, North Dakota. John Higgins here with today's weather. Today's weather will be quite chilly as there will be 6 inches of snowfall with a temperature of -17 degrees Celsius. The wind will be blowing N at 6 km per hour. That's today's weather; I'll be back later with the rest of the week's weather. And for you folks that won't be hearing the rest of the weeks weather, have a Merry Christmas. Back to you Howard."_

Sarah turned off the television and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 11:15. She decided that it was time to go to Laurie's. She put on her grey sweater, slipped into her white overcoat, tucked her jeans into her boot and opened the door.

"Bye Toby, bye Darla, I'm going to Laurie Benson's. I don't know when I'll be back. Don't wait up for me" Sarah called. She had a feeling this would turn into an all day affair.

"Bye-bye Sarah, love you" yelled Toby.

"Bye Sarah, and you better not be all day young lady my parents are coming for dinner and you need to be the respectable young wom-" Sarah closed the door before her step mother could finish her sentence. All Darla really cared about was how Sarah was going to act around company. Sarah really enjoyed embarrassing Darla in front of her friends and family members. But after last years Thanks Giving she only did it in private because her father had scolded her about how she was making Darla miserable and how she was taking it out on him. _"Selfish. So, so selfish that father of mine"_ Sarah thought as she remembered the lecture.

A few minutes later, Sarah came to the door of the Benson's home. She knocked three times and the door opened, revealing a woman in pink pajamas with green polka dots. She had pink, fuzzy bunny slippers on her feet and a small towel that looked like it had a few puke stains on her shoulder. The woman had big, black circles around her dark brown eyes. Her face was long and pale and her mouth was thin. Her dark red hair was in curlers. She was holding a half empty baby bottle in her right hand and a worn out teddy bear in her left.

"Sarah! My goodness! You're all grown up! Where did the time go?" the woman exclaimed as she dropped the bottle and stuff animal and pulled Sarah into her arms for a hug. Sarah laughed, she forgot how much Laurie adored her, as Sarah was the closest thing Laurie had to a daughter.

"Hello Laurie. It's been a while, how have you been?"

"Ohh I'm good, but let's talk some more inside where it's warm. I'll heat up the kettle and make you some hot cocoa." Laurie suggested.

The two women chatted for hours, talking about Sarah's school, Darla and about Laurie's newest family member. Sarah had always seen Laurie as more a mother than a friend, she always knew the right things to say and always gave Sarah the best advice. Sarah realized that Laurie was probably one of the only people she could trust enough to tell about her dream or her experience in the labyrinth. Because Sarah was still bothered by her dream, and the passage she read from the book, she decided to tell Laurie about it. She decided to tell Laurie everything.

"Child, you have a very wild imagination, have you ever thought about writing a book?" Laurie chuckled.

"It's not my imagination!" Sarah exclaimed, "My dream is real, was real. At least I'm pretty sure it was. It was more a flash back than a dream. A flash back to something that did happen. And I'm not crazy." Sarah got up from the table, almost knocking over the cups of hot cocoa and walked over the window. It had started to snow and judging by how fast it was falling, it could turn into a blizzard.

"So your telling me that there is a man named Garret, a dwarf named Hogwart, a talking fox name Sir Dappymac, and a beast thing named Lapo?" questioned Laurie.

"Yes, they are real. And their names are Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo and his name is Jareth."

"I see. So if I were to say 'I wish the goblins would co-"

"STOP!" Sarah screamed turning away from the window. "Don't say the rest, please!" she pleaded. Sarah couldn't believe Laurie was about to say the words that could send her to the labyrinth. _"Doesn't she take this seriously?" _

"Sarah, sit down. Relax. I'm sorry I upset you. If you really take this seriously then I believe you." Sarah took her place back at the table and apologized for the way she acted. Laurie accepted Sarah's apology

The sound of a baby crying came from up stairs. Laurie looked up, and then looked back at Sarah. She put her head in the palm of her hands and muttered a few curses. Sarah could tell the baby stressed Laurie out. You would think someone who has had 6 baby boys already could handle a seventh.

"I can get him if you would like" Sarah offered.

"No that's alright, I'll be right back" sighed Laurie as she stood up. Sarah watched her walk towards the stairs and she noticed a picture on the wall beside the stairwell. She got up for a closer look. The frame was a stained wood color, and the glass was a little dusty but you could still see the picture. It was taken when Sarah was younger. She was with two of Laurie's sons and they were playing in the snow. Sarah chuckled to herself remembering the day. She then noticed her mother was in the background. Her smile faded and Sarah's heart filled with sadness.

"She looks so beautiful" Sarah whispered to herself. It had been 14 years since her mother died and Sarah's father didn't keep many pictures of her around the house. It was hard on her father when Sarah's mother died, they had been together since high school. All of a sudden Sarah heard loud thumping, a crash and a baby starting to cry coming from up stairs.

"Damn it! Why do I keep having kids! They're nothing but trouble and all they ever do is poop and cry and eat and cry and poop!" Laurie yelled. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!"

Sarah's heart went still. _"Did Laurie really just say that?"_ A loud boom from upstairs confirmed her worries. She took one last glimpse at the picture and ran up stairs. She went down the hallway into Laurie's room and found Laurie lying on the floor. Sarah ran to her and put her ear against Laurie's chest and became relieved when she heard the thump-thumping of Laurie's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah pulled her head away from Laurie's chest with relief. "Thank god you only fainted" she said aloud. She looked at her Laurie's body lying on the ground and wondered what could have made her faint. Then she heard a baby's laughter.

"You'll make a fine addition to my kingdom little man."

Sarah looked up. It was him. His light blonde hair was just as wild as the last time she saw him. His eyes looked so dark with his soft pale skin. Sarah had never seen eyes like his before, one blue and one brown. She found them mesmerizing. He started to walk towards Sarah, she ducked down thinking that Laurie's flat body could hide her. But he then turned back around and walked away from Sarah. She realized the man in front of her was completely oblivious to her presence.

"_Well he looks way more attractive than he did 7 years ago… wait a second what am I thinking! And I killed him, why isn't he dead?"_ Sarah thought to herself.

"What was your mother thinking, sending you away like that. I'd say that was the biggest mistake of her life! But what's said is said, and that cannot be undone." Jareth turned towards the window. He was starting to fade away. Sarah couldn't let him get away, he had Laurie's baby. She made a snap decision and leaped from her place beside Laurie and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sarah started to feel light headed. Everything was spinning around her so fast she felt like she was flying. She started to feel sick and closed her eyes. Finally it stopped.

"What just happened" Sarah peeked open one eye and then snapped it shut immediately. "This is just a dream, this is just a dream, this is just a dream. As soon as I open my eyes I will be in my room." Sarah said aloud.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, you're so naive. This is very real." A manly voice said.

Sarah opened her eyes. She looked around. There was an old, white tree, and beside it was the beginning of a large yellow field. She turned her head and there was a dark, foggy forest with tall trees. She turned her head a little more and she saw the labyrinth; the giant maze she had to go through to get her brother back those 7 years ago. It was prettier than she remembered. The first time she was in the Underground she didn't get a very good look at her surroundings as she had limited time to get her brother. But now she took it all in, the beauty of everything around her. The air smelt sweet and damp, and cool wind blew whispers around her face. Sarah had been so consumed by the environment around her that she forgot that she still had her arms wrapped around Jareth, until he grunted.

"Ooh" Sarah gasped and jumped away from Jareth. She tripped over a large rock and fell to the ground.

"Why did you follow me?" Jareth hissed.

"You were taking the baby, and I couldn't let you do that." Sarah replied simply while getting up off the ground and brushing herself off._ "And I also wasn't done looking at you, I must say you have become more handsome… Ooh shut up Sarah! He's a toad! A slimy disgusting toad! With hairy warts and such!"_ she thought angrily to herself. She looked a Jareth and smiled.

"Well I hope you're happy with yourself. Now you can't leave." Jareth grumbled.

"What! What do you mean I can't leave?" Sarah exclaimed, her face twisted with worry.

"I mean I can't use my magic on someone who wasn't wished or didn't wish someone here" Jareth told her.

"But you're the goblin king! You can do anything!" Sarah whined.

"I can not. And unfortunately for the both of us, you're stuck here until I can figure out a way for you to leave. If there is one."

"Couldn't I do the labyrinth again?" asked Sarah.

"Well you could, but that wouldn't help your present problem at all" stated Jareth. "Now, I'm going to my castle. If you'd like, you can come along and stay there until we can get this figured out."

"Fine. But only because I have no where else to go" retorted Sarah. Jareth, still holding the baby, held out his free hand.

Sarah took his hand and began to feel light headed again. Before she knew it, they were in the goblin king's throne room. It was a large, circular room with walls made of soft, beige stone. There were a few windows along the wall and across from the windows was Jareth's throne. To Sarah's left was a stairwell leading to another room. To her right was a large door with two goblins standing in front of it. The goblins were short and were wearing rusted armor that looked like it was too big for them.

Jareth let go of Sarah's hand and started to walk towards the door.

"Uhh Jareth" said Sarah.

"What?" snarled the king.

"How are you here right now? I mean, didn't I kill you 7 years ago? How is it that you are still living?" asked Sarah

"Dear, dear Sarah, you didn't kill me. You said the words that would release your brother and send you back. Along with destroying my kingdom." Jareth answered.

"If I destroyed your kingdom then how is it here now?" questioned Sarah.

"You forget Sarah, this is a realm of magic. And many of the creatures here have magical powers. I am one of those creatures, and I am also the most powerful. My kingdom was back to the way it was a few months after you destroyed it. Well not quite back to the way it was, I added a few things to make it more enjoyable... for me" Jareth laughed. "My guards will show you to where you are staying. I have some business to attend to" he handed the baby to one of the goblins at the door and walked out the door. The goblin with the baby walked across the room and up the stairs. The other goblin walked towards Sarah and took her hand.

"Come with me" he grumbled and led Sarah out the door.

**Scene Change**

As Jareth walked away from his throne room, he couldn't stop thinking about Sarah. _"She's grown to be such a beautiful young woman. She was quite appealing when she was younger, but now, she's a woman. A beautiful woman. Her eyes, they're so… captivating. And her skin is so soft. Her lips are the light color of a rose_." The goblin king had always been attracted to Sarah, from the moment he met her all those years ago he knew that one day, she would be his. But he also knew, she would never have him. Not even if he were the last fae in the Underground. He wondered how someone who didn't want him would end up being his. This puzzled the king more than he liked it to. He needed to talk to someone who had experience with the female kind, who knew what they wanted, and knew what they were capable of. He needed to talk to his father. Jareth made his way towards the library, where his father usually lingered.

Jareth walked through the hallways of his palace. He passed many doors and many other hallways that led to different hallways that had other doors. He passed the big glass doors that led to the garden where his mother usually was. She loved garden, but Jareth knew she only loved it because of the small fairies that liked to live in his plants. His mother was fascinated by the fairies; she has been since she was a small fae. He passed more doors and more halls until finally, Jareth made it to the library. He stood in front of the largest wooden doors in the Underground and thought to himself _"I really hope my father can help me"_

"Help you with what my child?" croaked the voice of a tired old man.

Surprised, Jareth spun around to face his father. Denethor Avehil was a wise old man with long, slivery-white hair. His robes were dark blue, with a sliver pattern that looked like vines on a wall. He has lived for over 2991 years and has loved the same fae for the last 2345 years of his life. He and his wife Eowyn have been in love since the day they met and their love has grown stronger everyday since.

"Oh, hello father. I thought you would be in the library?" asked Jareth.

"My son, can you not see that we are standing outside the library?" Denethor laughed a quiet, husky laugh. "I was just on my way there. Now tell me, what is it that you need help with?"

"I'm having some trouble with the female kind" explained Jareth.

"Ah I see" Denethor mused, "Would this female be a fae, an elf, or a sprite?"

"None of them. She's human."

"Ohh… I see... Would this human happen to be the one that came back with you?" asked Denethor.

"Yes. And how did you know sh-"

"Son, I am connected to you as you are connected to everything, and everyone else. When I feel the need to check up on you, I do. And I felt something was wrong when you returned" explained Denethor.

"Then I'm guessing you know how I feel about her then?" assumed Jareth.

"Yes I do. And we do need to talk" answered Denethor. He walked forward and, with difficulty, pushed open the giant door to the library.

**Scene change**

Once they were settled on two single dark brown leather chairs in the far corner of the library, Denethor began to speak.

"So, Jareth. You think you're in love with a human?" he asked.

"Well I wouldn't say 'in love' father. I'm still angry with her about destroying my labyrinth, and my kingdom" answered Jareth.

"Well, my son, you need to take caution if you decide to act on your feelings for her. Especially if the feeling is love. Female humans are very different from the females we have here. Humans have unexplainable emotions that they take very seriously and they will argue about anything and everything. They get smelly after a few days and the female humans go threw some kind of a transformation that last a week once a month. Apparently they get very grouchy and can't stop eating this food called chocolate. At least that's what I've read. But most important of all, if you break her heart she will never forgive you. And you will have to live the rest of your life knowing you will never be with her" Denethor explained. "Would you be able to handle all that?"

"Father you make it sound like the humans are more beastly than a Cockatrice. And, as I said before, I don't know if I love her or not. I'm still mad at her, and she will be spending some time in the dungeon as punishment for destroying my kingdom" responded Jareth.

"Ohh that's a good way to show the girl your in love with her. 'I love you now go spend a few days in the dungeon with no food or water'. Son I thought you were smarter than that. Did I not teach you anything about manners or how to treat the female kind?" said the soft gentle voice of Eowyn, who was standing behind Jareth holding a dozen purple roses.

The gentle woman gracefully walked over to her husband's side and kissed him on the cheek. She snapped her fingers and a table with a flower vase filled with water appeared between the two chairs Jareth and Denethor were sitting on. She put the purple roses into the vase and snapped her fingers a second time and a chair appeared behind her. She sat in her chair and looked at Jareth.

Jareth quickly became uncomfortable with his mothers gaze. He sat up straight and put his hands together. Denethor was stirring in his chair, not sure whether or not he should distract his wife. He knew what it was like when Eowyn starred at someone. There was something about her eyes that could make a person tortured with awkwardness and uneasiness. She could get anyone to say or do anything, and right now she wanted Jareth to come to terms with his inner feelings for the young girl sitting in the dungeon at that very moment. And Jareth knew it.

"Can we please not do this right now! I am very busy and I have no time for this nonsense!" exclaimed Jareth angrily. Denethor looked at Jareth with shock. Jareth saw the look on his fathers face and quickly realized what he said was a mistake. He turned to his mother and saw the anger and disappointment on her face, but that quickly turned to just anger. He was about to apologize to his mother, but his words were interrupted.

"Nonsense?" Eowyn questioned. "Nonsense! How dare you!" she exclaimed. She clapped her hands together and there was a bright flash that nearly blinded Denethor.

Denethor sat straight up and looked at Jareth's seat and saw that his son was missing from it. He looked around the library, but Jareth was nowhere to be seen. Then he heard the quiet tapping coming from the table his wife created to put the roses on. He looked down and saw a small jar was beside the flower vase. And inside that jar was his son, who looked to be about 3 centimeters big. Denethor's mouth fell open as he looked at his wife with astonishment.

"What?" Eowyn groaned, "He needs some time to himself to think about things."

"What things?" asked Denethor.

"What not to say to your mother when she's still able to put you in the punishment jar, and about how he really feels about that human he foolishly sent to the dungeon" explained Eowyn.

Denethor chuckled to himself as he slouched back into his chair. He looked at his miniaturized son and was glad he wasn't the one in the jar. "I knew there was a reason I married you Eowyn, my love. Shall we take a stroll in the garden?"

"We shall my darling Denethor" said Eowyn. And the two old fae's got up, and turned towards the large doors leading out the library. Eowyn wrapped her arms around her husband's and the two of them began to walk. Eowyn snapped her fingers and Jareth's jar floated off the table and followed Denethor and Eowyn out to the garden.

**Scene Change**

The goblin led Sarah down a dark, cold hallway. It had a greenish tint on the wall from the moss that covered the lanterns that lit the hall. On either side of the hallway was a wooden door. As Sarah passed each one she heard a scream or moan or a cry to be freed. She looked at the tiny goblin in front of her.

"Which part of the castle am I in exactly?" she asked.

"This is the dungeon lady, and this is your room" and the little creature managed to push Sarah into a dark room. He slammed the door after her and started to walk away.

"Hey! Hey wait! There must be a mistake, Jareth said tha- ohh forget it!" Sarah yelled. She turned and leaned her back against the door. She slid down and sat on the floor, folding her knees against her chest, and her head in her hands, Sarah sat there quietly. She should have known Jareth would have done something like this. But instead she thought she would be staying in one of other rooms, with a nice warm bed, and a bathroom. "How stupid of me"

"Excuse me?" said a voice from across the room. Sarah's head looked up. It sounded like the voice was in a tube. She looked into the shadows but it was too dark for Sarah to tell who, or what it was. "You wouldn't happen to have any food would you?" asked the voice.

"Sorry no. Um… who are you?" asked Sarah.

"Ohh I'm sorry. I should have introduced myself before I asked for food" said the voice. Then someone came out of the shadows. All that Sarah could tell was that it was a she.

"My name is Lilyette Ripple, but you can call me Lily. I'm a water sprite." said the creature.

The sprite had long wavy dark blue hair. Her skin was blue, her lips were also blue. Everything about this creature was blue. Her face was oval shaped, with 2 holes in the middle for a nose. She had huge, black eyes the size of lemons. She wore raggity clothing and looked to be drenched in water. Her feet and hands were webbed and her legs and forearms had scales. Sarah looked at the creature in awe. She had never seen anything like it.

"I'm Sarah. You're the most amazing looking creature I've ever seen" Sarah complimented.

"Ohh thank you. That's very kind of you to say. And sorry if this sounds rude but are you a fae or an elf? I can't really tell" asked Lily.

"Actually, I'm human. I came from up there" Sarah pointed her finger up.

Excitement swept across Lily's face. "Really? What are you doing here in the dungeon?"

"Jareth put me here. But I can't think of a reason why" Sarah told Lily.

"Wait a second. You wouldn't happen to be the human who destroyed the labyrinth and the castle 7 years ago would you?"

"Yeah... why?" Sarah asked.

"Cause that's probably be why he locked you down here" Lily answered in an obvious tone. She giggled at Sarah's obliviousness.

"What? No way! Jareth wouldn't be mad about that still… would he? I mean, it was 7 years ago, he wouldn't hold a grudge for that long would he?"

"Well how would you feel if some human came and knocked down your kingdom?" Lily demanded.

"You have a point. I guess, maybe, I should apologize" Sarah thought aloud. She had never really thought about the impact that destroying his kingdom would have on Jareth, and felt bad for what she did it to him. "The next time I see the guard, I'm going to ask to speak to Jareth." She looked at Lily. _"What could something so magnificent looking do to end up in a dungeon?"_

"Um Lily… if you don't mine me asking… why are you in here?" Sarah inquired.

"Ohh, well, you see… I tried to steal a jewel from the king's mother" Lily explained. "But it was mine in the first place! Those goblins broke into my home and took it from its hiding place!"

"Why did they take it?"

"It's a very special jewel. It has magical powers" Lily told Sarah, "it can control the waters."

"Ohh, I can see why Jareth's mother wanted it" said Sarah.

"Well, she's gonna get what coming to her if I don't get it back soon" retorted Lily, "and why do you keep referring to the king as Jareth?"

"Isn't that his name?" questioned Sarah.

"Yes, but only the kings close friends and family call him Jareth. And the way you say it sounds as if you were in love with the fae or something. You say it like a song. It's kind of gross" claimed Lily.

Sarah didn't know what to say to the sprite. She was stunned. She couldn't be in love with the fae. Not after he stole Toby and made her go through the labyrinth to get him back. Sarah was caused so much pain when she thought she would never see Toby again. "All Jareth cares about is his stupid labyrinth. There's no way I could be in love with someone who could be so obsessed with a giant maze!"."_This is just an excuse"_ Sarah told herself. She really didn't know how she felt about the fae.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Keep telling yourself that, but even I can see through your lies and I just met you." mused the sprite.

Lily turned away from Sarah and started playing with a puddle created by all the moisture in the dungeon air. Sarah watched Lily and smiled. She seemed to be having fun. Sarah didn't want to disturb Lily so she got up from her spot in front of the door and walked over to the opposite corner. She laid on the ground and curled up into a ball. Her eyes started to feel heavy, and her breathing started to slow. Sarah slowly fell asleep on the cold, wet stony ground.

Lily looked over at her new friend. "Poor thing, she must be very tired."

Lily got up and walked to over to Sarah. She crouched down and reached to put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. Then a loud growling came from the darkness of the dungeon. Lily looked over her shoulder and immediately got annoyed.

"Shh, can't you see the poor girl is sleeping. You can meet her when she wakes up" whispered Lily.


End file.
